You don't Pick Love It Picks You
by Malfoy-Warlock
Summary: Draco is simply the big bad bully in Hogwarts; since when did HE have true love in him? There's more to him than just the cold Slytherin rich boy...he finds that fact within a girl that makes him fall in defeat.


"Okay, now this is unfair," Celestina grumbled as she walked down the crowded Diagon Alley. The people were all shoving and making their way to the shops for their children's new year at their schools and some just for the mere fun of it. "Why don't they all just drop dead?" She grunted as she pushed a big balding man out of her way. "Hey! Watch where you're going you brat!" He shouted back. Instead of apologizing, Celestina just tossed back her shoulder length hair and smiled.  
  
Celestina Warlock was a transferee to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Beauxbatons in France. Physically, she was slender and medium in height. She had black hair that had streaks of purple hanging loosely. Not only was she an unusual one, she had matching purple eyes to go with her hair. No. She was not a veela. Her family was a whole line of witches, rich ones in fact. Now, it was her first duty to walk into Diagon Alley on her own without a chaperone.  
  
She entered Ollivander's Wand Shop and looked around. No one seemed to be here. "Hello!" she greeted. "OH!" a sharp voice came from the depths of the shop. Then, a loud crash and the sound of falling boxes filled the room with a little bit too much noise. She looked around to see where the crash had come from. Suddenly, a thin man with tussled white hair and little spectacles popped out from the bottom of the counter and smiled at her. "Welcome. How may I help you this fine, fine day?" he spoke sensibly yet, too much as a warning than a greeting.  
  
"Well," Celestina answered, leaning back so far that she was almost out of balance, "I've come to get a wand. Obviously." Mr. Ollivander laughed, offended quite a bit by her manner of speaking. "Well, well. Quite a feisty little girl you are." "I am in regret to inform you that I am not a little girl," Celestina informed him, irritated, "I am a lady. And if you don't mind, I wish to claim a wand."  
  
Mr. Ollivander shook his head and looked into her eyes, "A wand you shall have, but. You must change your tone. No one here likes to have a witch prancing around here like a spoiled brat." "I am terribly sorry you feel that way. Do not worry, Mr. Ollivander. I really do feel at home here," Celestina smiled rather evilly; nevertheless, a smile. "An you are not form around here then?" Celestina shook her head, "I come from Beauxbatons, sir. And please, I insist I have my wand now."  
  
With eyes glued to Mr. Ollivander, she watched as the old man shrugged and walked to the back room. Within seconds, he came about with dozens of tiny boxes. Mr. Ollivander rubbed his palms together and opened up a box. "Phoenix Feather, Yew, 7 inches," he announced, handing her a wand, "Give it a wave." Celestina did as instructed and waved the wand. Nothing happened. "Try this then: Unicorn hair, Redwood, 8 inches." Once again, nothing.  
  
Finally, after dozens upon dozens of boxes were opened, Mr. Ollivander walked back from the back of the store and handed her a tiny box. With a shaky hand, Mr. Ollivander, opened it. He swallowed, "Ancient Black Owl's Feather, Derwood, 12 ½ inches." Celestina took it and waved it. All the books on the counter then flew up and slammed themselves onto the wall of the store. The boxes opened on the floor flew up as well and flew back into the shelves. And Mr. Ollivander started to levitate and suddenly dropped down again on the hard floor. "This is my wand," Celestina announced to herself. Mr. Ollivander watched the girl as she grinned and slapped down five galleons on the counter and then stalked out of the shop. "Gracious me," he whispered breathlessly, "That girl is trouble."  
  
****************  
  
"Harry! Wake up you stupid boy!" Vernon Dursley spat out as he slammed the door of Harry Potter's bedroom, "I said get up! You've got chores to do!" Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw the blurry outline of his uncle storming towards him. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's shirt collar and dragged him upward. "You're fifteen years old, boy! Make sure your butt knows that!" Harry rubbed his eyes, he didn't mind the blubbering man that was yelling at him like he were some kind of dirty rat that had just startled him half to death.  
  
Uncle Vernon dropped him on the floor and shouted, "Well! Aren't you going to get up? I said up!" Harry looked up at his uncle. "I'm up, I'm up!" Uncle Vernon snorted and reached in his pocket. "Oh," he scratched his head, "this came for you. I don't want any funny business. Just make sure you throw that out when you're done. In fact, burn it!" With that, he stalked out of the room. It was a letter from Hagrid. And even if Harry didn't have his glasses on, he could still pick out the messy etches of his pen. He reached up for his desk and took his glasses. When they were on, he looked at the letter and tore it open. It read:  
  
Harry, 'Ello there Harry. Just coming by to tell you that I'll be sending something special for ye birthday; it was going to be a surprise, but at least now you have something to look forward to. I would have sent it by owl but I figure the owls in the owlry would just get scared of me again. Well, I'll write soon.  
  
Hagrid  
  
"That was really nice of him," Harry smiled as her returned the letter in its envelope. He opened his drawer and stuffed the letter in along with his other mail from long ago. Harry stood and walked to the other side of his small bedroom. He looked at his shaggy and now long hair in his small wall mirror and brushed it with his hand. Harry sighed and turned around. He just remembered something.  
  
Today was his birthday.  
  
"Oh, joy," he cheered sarcastically. Among all the holidays, his birthday was the one Harry always forgot. Nor did he care about it. Harry sighed heavily as he turned to the door. To his surprise, Dudley stood by the door. "Holding a present?" Harry thought to himself.  
  
Dudley walked toward his cousin, holding out the present. "Here," he said almost haste fully, "Take it before I change my mind." Harry looked at his cousin suspiciously, "Is this some kind of joke, Dudley?" "No. Not this time." Harry jumped. The sincerity in Dudley's voice was something he wasn't used to. "What did you do to the real Dudley?" Harry asked. Dudley plopped the gift in Harry's outstretched arms. "I am the real Dudley," he said, "And I'm not doing this because I want to. Just take it." With that, he ran out the door.  
  
Harry looked out his door for a couple of minutes before letting his brain work again. "He just gave me a gift."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Shut up!" Malfoy grunted as he shooed his mother's owl off his bed. The owl, then named Hex, screeched loudly and repeatedly landed on Malfoy. Draco, frustrated, threw back his cover of his elegant four- poster bed and grabbed a book that was on his table and fiercely threw it at the owl. The book was a direct hit and the owl bellowed. It swooped down to the floor and was knocked unconscious. "Stupid owl!"  
  
Malfoy, since he was already up, decided to stretch. "Great Zeus," he shook his head, "mum will kill me if she finds out what I did.' Malfoy picked up the owl that lay on the floor and laid it on a pillow. After, Malfoy walked subconsciously to his mirror. When he looked up, expecting to see his reflection, he saw something completely different.  
  
******************************  
  
"Finally!" Celestina sighed as she plopped down all the supplies on her bed. Three and a half hours in Diagon Alley and all the clerks ended up hating her. She couldn't like it more that she already did. She held up her wand and smiled. "This is all too weird," she said.  
  
In Beauxbatons, they never held wands. They only used spells by waving her hands. Therefore, she could summon something just by pointing at it. She held out her hand and reached out for a parchment and a quill.  
  
Once they materials were in her hands, she started writing on her desk. A list:  
  
  
  
  
  
Books: Unfogging the Future 5 Standard Book of Spells 5 Magical Creature 5 Materials: Quills Parchments Ink A messenger bag with no tear spell Tea Leaves and Fiery Signs Robes including dress robe Quidditch robes for practise  
  
Celestina sighed. She put down the list and took the messenger bag. She then started packing in the books and things she had bought, leaving of course her robes and wand to wear on the day to the Hogwarts express. She had packed in her clothes and everything else in another case where the nightdresses and casual wear were. Celestina then took a brush and started combing her hair. "Celestina, dear," called a high pitched voice from outside her door. "Yes Aunt Helen?" she answered back, putting the brush on the table. 


End file.
